This invention generally relates to an interchangeable module system and, more particularly, to a system having a module receiver which can receive a wide variety of interchangeable modules.
Consumers are increasingly using their vehicles for purposes other than simply going from one place to another. With the ever increasing use of cellular phones and lap top computers, many people are conducting business from their vehicles. While automotive manufacturers are providing more power outlets for such devices, there is currently a need within the industry to provide adequate and convenient storage and work surfaces within the vehicle to properly utilize these tools of business. Presently, most surfaces that are available are temporarily attached to either the windshield or instrument panel by suction cups or hook and loop fasteners. Further, many mobile office users improvise support surfaces by placing a briefcase or notebook on the seat cushion.
These piecemeal and improvised solutions to the problem of providing an adequate work surface within the vehicle often fail to position the work surface in a convenient location and do not provide solid surfaces upon which a significant amount of work can be conducted. Further, each of these solutions fails to provide adequate and secure storage for the files, computers, or other items which are regularly used by people conducting business from their vehicles.
While some people use their vehicles for work purposes, others find themselves having long commutes or hurried schedules which require the driver or passengers to eat a meal while in transit. As with the business oriented use of the vehicle, people often improvise support surfaces and beverage holders when eating and commuting at the same time. Again, many of these improvised solutions fail to fully solve the problems encountered.
An even more perplexing problem is encountered when the vehicle is used during the week as a make shift office and on the weekend for a family get away. The pieces and parts which have been used to make a working surface must now be removed and reinstalled when the need for the office once again arises.